Grokk (NBZP)
Grokk is a Skakdi of Gravity. He is a Mercenary for hire. History Grokk was originally an inhabitant of the island of Zakaz. However, after having killed his father and sister in a fit of rage, he had to flee the island to escape from jurisdiction and guilt. After that point, Grokk was without a purpose, and without alternatives; he decided to do what he knew how to do. Grokk started with mercenary work on other islands. Over the course of many missions, Grokk gathered himself a reputation for efficiency and skill in the greater Matoran Universe. He earned his special brand of confidence over this time, and learned to disregard his emotions for the sake of the job. Somehow, he wound up on Mata Nui. Grokk is unsure as to how or why. Weapons A Zamor Sphere launcher with extended magazine. Grokk is highly skilled in using this weapon. The speed and precision he possesses in shooting the launcher are incredible. Grokk is a superb marksman, quick drawer, and fast on the reload, thanks to long practice and a deep familiarity with his weapon, which he considers to be his best and most reliable friend. The sphere types which Grokk possesses are: *''Containment spheres:'' One of his favorite and most versatile shots, containment spheres are a unique tool of Grokk’s. Dark blue in color, when they strike a target, these spheres will form a solid, shock-absorbing bubble around it. They are useful prisons, but also serve as shields, which Grokk can use on himself if he needs a quick defense (or salvation from a long fall). The bubbles will lose power progressively after formation, but are susceptible to far quicker dissolution by means of strong acids or intense heat. *''Acid spheres:'' Primarily in his possession as an anti-Containment Sphere, these strongly acidic shots are also useful in corroding metal locks or the armor of enemies. *''Explosive spheres:'' The purpose and function of these should be evident. Aside from the above varieties, Grokk also carries empty Zamors in his bag on the off chance that he will encounter Antidermis or some other useful substances to make shots of. On Mata-Nui, this is particularly useful, seeing as Grokk is cut off from his normal suppliers. Powers Grokk, being a Skakdi of Gravity, has limited powers over the element of Gravity, which he can use only with another Skakdi. He also has Lightning Vision, which allows him to spew raw electricity from his eyes – however, its unreliability and the energy needed to enact it make Grokk’s Lightning Vision a seldom-used power. As his unique Skakdi ability, Grokk has the power of Evasion; he can observe and then react to attacks with uncanny speed, allowing him to dodge nearly any attack thrown against him. Aside from these, Grokk has no other special powers – however, his set of developed skills is many. Grokk is extremely agile, able to leap and vault over obstacles in his path, and dodge attacks both ranged and melee with ease (accentuated by his Evasion Power). He is observant, with a developed gut instinct about when he’s being followed or watched. Appearance Dirty-brown and battered armor, lanky, clawed hands and feet. Wears an over-the-shoulder satchel in which he holds his ammunition. Has a spiraling green tattoo over one eye. Very white teeth, sharp canines with one or two gold teeth, too. Grokk’s armor is scratched and dented all over, due to a lack of repairs and casual disregard for minor injury. Category:Skakdi (NBZP)